An Interview With Visser Three
by Gem Stoned
Summary: I interview Visser Three, and find out that he's quite a nice dude.
1. Default Chapter Title

I, Gem Stone from the Yeerkly Times decided to have  
an interview with the most evil Yeerk in the entire Yeerk empire. Visser Three,  
I still can't get over that Visser One thing...  
  
"So, Mr. Three, what does it feel like to be the most evil Yeerk in the entire Yeerk  
empire?" I asked the strikingly blue Andalite standing infront of me.  
First of all, call me Visser he said smoothly, Second of all, I'd prefer if you  
didn't call me evil. I still remember when I was a little baby Yeerk, everyone used to  
call me evil, and y'know, I hated it. OK, so back on the Yeerk home planet, being evil  
is like a complement, but I totally hate it, you know?  
"Interesting, Mr. Three, oh I mean Visser." I said, "But what about those Andalite Bandits  
you're always talking about, how do you feel about them?"  
Oh, well Visser said, They're actually just good friends, we always have fun when we fight  
each other, we only pretend to hate each other for the media's sake  
"Interesting," I purred, "Tell me, do you actually like infesting other living creaturs?"  
No, but you know half of this planet doesn't actually like their day jobs, take the Animorphs  
for example, they despise their job but they continue  
"Uh-huh" I said, "Okay, tell me, what's with this whole Andalite thing?"  
Do you have a problem with it? he asked,  
"uh... no?"  
Good.  
"So, you say you're a cool sorta guy, huh?"   
Yeah, I've been misjudged all my life! he cried, Boohoo! I saw a tear stream down his   
cute Andalite face.  
"Aaaw" I said, "Well that's it for the interview, thank's Mr. Three... er... Visser,"  
My pleasure  
  
What I have discovered from this meaningfull interview that Visser Three is actually quite a nice  
dude to be with, y'know? So please, Animorphs stop disturbing this poor guy. 


	2. Una Entrevista Con Visser Tres - In Espa...

I, Gem Stoned a partir de los Times de Yeerkly decidía a tener una entrevista con el Yeerk más malvado del imperio entero de Y

I, Gem Stoned a partir de los Times de Yeerkly decidía a tener una entrevista con el Yeerk más malvado del imperio entero de Yeerk. Visser tres.

" así pues, Sr. tres, como qué se siente para ser el Yeerk más malvado del imperio entero de Yeerk? " Pedí al Andalite llamativo azul el infront derecho de mí.

primero de todos, llámeme Visser, que él dijo suavemente, en segundo lugar de todos, yo preferiría si usted no me llamó malvado. Todavía recuerdo cuando era un pequeño bebé Yeerk, cada uno usado para llamarme mal, y'know, lo odié. OK, mueve hacia atrás tan en el planeta casero de Yeerk, el ser malvado es como un complemento, pero lo odio totalmente, usted sabe? 

"Interesando, Mr. Tres, oh significo Visser. " Dije, " pero qué sobre esos bandidos

de Andalite usted está hablando siempre, cómo usted se siente sobre ellos? " 

Oh, receptor de papel Visser dicho, son realmente buenos amigos justos, nosotros tienen siempre diversión cuando nos luchamos, nosotros fingen solamente odiarse para el motivo de los media 

"que interesa," yo ronronearon, " me dicen que, hágale realmente como la infestación de otroscreaturs vivos? " 

no, pero usted sabe que la mitad de este planeta no tiene gusto realmente de sus trabajos del día, toma el Animorphs por ejemplo, ellos desdeña su trabajo sino que continúan " Uh-huh " I dicho, " aceptable, medicen, cuál está con esta cosa entera de Andalite? " 

usted tiene un problema con él? él pidió. 

" No. del uh...? " 

bueno. " así pues, usted dice que usted es un individuo fresco del sorta, huh? " sí, he sido misjudged toda mi vida! él gritó, Boohoo! Vi un rasgón fluir abajo de su cara linda de Andalite. 

" Aaaw " I dijo, " bien que es para la entrevista, agradeció al Sr. tres... er... Visser, " 

mi placer 

Qué he descubierto de esta entrevista que Visser tres es realmente absolutamente un tipo agradable a estar con, y'know del meaningfull? Satisfaga tan, parada de Animorphs que disturba este pobre gu


End file.
